El amor
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Un regalo para San valentin...yaoi


**"EL AMOR"**

Cristal-vestida de blanco con corazones plateados- Hola amigos

Kai/Brooklyn/Takao- vestidos de blancos con diferentes colores- bienvenidos al especial de San Valentín

Cristal: Este fics va dedicado a todas las personas que tiene a alguien especial en sus vidas, ya sea el amor de una persona o la amistad, recuerden que hay muchas formas de amar una persona. Por lo personal tengo que agradecerles a muchas personas, pero para no estar nombrando y que alguna se me olvide, les digo que va dedicado a mis cuatro hijas, a mis primas, mis sobrinas y sobrinos…saben que los quiero y si me conocen sabrán quienes son, desde ya muchas gracias por leer este fics.

Takao: beyblade no le pertenece a Cristal, ella tan solo nos toma prestado para hacer sus fics, los cuales no poseen fines de lucro.

Kai: Yaoi, así que no queremos quejas

Brooklyn: El Poema su le pertenece a Cristal por eso si quieren utilizarlo avisen para que fics y ella con gusto los leerá y se los prestara, solo que avisen primero.

Todos: **¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN! **

_**El amor es un sentimiento**_

_**El amor es extraño**_

_**El amor es confuso**_

_**El amor es nuestra**_

_**Salvación o destrucción**_

**_Es el paraíso o el infierno_**

Hace 5 horas y media que he salido de mi casa y no he regresado, ya son las 11:45 PM.

La verdad no me interesa regresar a mi casa, solo quiero estar hache, bajo el puente donde todo empezó.

Bajo este puente entrenaba con mi hermano, bajo este puente conocí a Kai. Bajo este puente siempre me reunía con mis amigos, pero en realidad estoy aquí porque este será el lugar donde mi corazón ha decidido morir...Mi vida ha sido un fracaso, en mi vida tan solo habita el dolor, el desamor, la tristeza y sobretodo los engaños.

_**El amor nace de un momento a otro**_

_**El no se aprende, se siente**_

_**Así como el odio, la ira, la tristeza**_

_**La soledad y la alegría**_

El primer engaño que tuve en mi vida, fue cuando mi madre nos abandono. Aun recuerdo que llovía como si el cielo se fuera a caer, yo tan solo tenia 5 años y Hitoshi tenia 7.

Mi hermano le reclamaba a mi madre por abandonarnos, mientras yo le suplicaba que no me dejara, que me llevara con ella. Sin embargo ella se fue, en ningún momento la vi. Dudar de su partida. Jamás se dio vuelta para vernos llorando en el piso. No retrocedió por nuestro llanto, se fue, no le importa abandonar a sus dos hijos...a su familia.

Ella fue la primera que me traiciono, me dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado, sin embargo se marcho, me abandono, me engaño.

_**el amor es cruel**_

_**El amor es divino**_

_**El amor infinito**_

**_Y muchas veces pequeño_**

El segundo en abandonarme fue Hitoshi y mi padre, mi padre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo.

Hitoshi en cambio se quería ir para olvidar a mi madre, para olvidar que dejo de amarnos.

Hitoshi hizo lo mismo que hizo nuestra madre, me da risa al ver como el se quejaba, como la odiaba por su actitud de habernos abandonado. Pero al final hizo lo mismo que ella.

Me abandono cuando dijo que no lo haría, me abandono sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirse, sin dudarlo.

El tampoco escucho mis suplicas, el tampoco volvió atrás ni mirar que yo lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de mis abuelos.

Después de esos abandonos, tan solo me quedaban mis dos abuelos, mi abuela y mi abuelo, ellos fueron mi familia, las únicas personas que me demostraron su amor, que no me abandonaron...que no me traicionaron y que estuvieron conmigo incondicionalmente. Pero ahora que tengo 17 años, ninguno de los dos se ha quedado conmigo, mi abuelo acaba de morir hace un mes, mientras que mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía 10 años.

_**Para algunos el amor es solo una palabra**_

_**Cuatro letras sin sentido.**_

_**El amor no es real**_

_**Que es inventado por aquellos**_

**_Que le temen a la soledad_**

Pero a pesar de todo siempre mantuve una gran sonrisa, jamás mostré mi sufrimiento a los demás.

Cuando cumplí los 13 años, se formaron los Bladebreckers y fui muy feliz, pase dos años junto a ellos viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo a muchas personas.

Fue genial, fue fantástico, pensé que por fin podría ser feliz, que me enseñarían que era el amor o aunque sea la amistad verdadera.

Pero en el tercer campeonato, mis amigos me abandonaron para seguir sus sueños, eso no me gusto, no me gusta que me traicionen, no me gusta que me hayan abandonado así como lo hicieron ellos, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y mis amigos; pero para mi sorpresa Hitoshi volvió.

Eso me hizo feliz, viaje con mi hermano, por fin podría intentar ser feliz, eso era lo que pensé...peor no fue así.

_**Para otros el amor es algo que**_

_**Nace del corazón**_

_**Que viaja por la venas**_

_**Llega a nuestro cerebro**_

_**Y este lo analiza.**_

**_Pero que nuestra inteligencia no llega a comprender_**

Después de haber terminado el 3° campeonato, Kai me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, eso me hizo infinitamente feliz, porque yo sentía lo mismo.

Pero Hitoshi no estaba de acuerdo, no aceptaba nuestra relación, no aceptaba a Kai.

Muchas veces me reclamaba, me decía que el no me amaba, que el solo jugaba conmigo.

Jamás entendí porque lo odiaba tanto. Peor esta noche supe la verdad.

Hoy en la noche yo me dirigí a la casa de Kenny, porque este me había llamado no se porque cosa, ya no lo recuerdo...Volví temprano porque me había olvidado mi mochila con todas las cosas para pasar la noche en la casa de mi único amigo, el único que se quedo a mi lado.

Sin embargo cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, escuche una conversación que me dejo pasmado.

Eran las voces de Kai y Hitoshi, estaban discutiendo y no era precisamente por mí. Estaba habando de ellos, de la relación que habían tenido hace dos años atrás, antes de que Hitoshi regresara a casa. Después del segundo campeonato...Ellos habían tendió una relación en todo el sentido de la palabra. Habían legado mucho mas lejos de lo que yo llegue con Kai.

Ahora entiendo porque Hitoshi lo odiaba, como no me había dado cuenta antes, ellos habían jugado conmigo.

Ellos dos me traicionaron, en un momento de la platica que estaba observando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Hitoshi tomo de la muñeca a Kai y lo atrajo hacia el dándole un beso apensionado y lo peor era que Kai le correspondió.

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venia enzima, que mi pobre corazón terminaba de morir, como mis dos seres mas amados me hacían esto.

_**Mi cerebro me dice que es una palabra**_

**_Mi corazón me dice que es un sentimiento_**

Solté la mochila que tenia entre mis brazos y me vieron, se quedaron pasmados, salí corriendo antes de que alguno me digiera algo.

No los quería escuchar, para que, para que me mientan, me hagan creer cosas que no son, para que me vuelvan a traicionar.

Corrí por mucho tiempo, poco después comenzó a llover, llovía como aquella noche donde mi madre se fue.

Empecé a volver a mi casa, pero pase bajo el puente y me quede aquí, para que volver a un lugar donde solo se burlan de mí, para que volver a una casa que no hay nadie esperándote. Donde no te aman...Ja es graciosos, aun sigo creyendo en el amor aunque me han demostrado que no existe, esta noche murió Takao Kinomiya, esta noche es mi ultima noche.

Para que vivir si ya no me queda nada, las dos únicas personas que verdaderamente me amaron, están muertas, tratare de alcanzarlas para poder estar con ellos.

Ya nada me ata a este mundo, ya nada me queda aquí que sea valioso, que me mantenga con vida, ya nada me importa

Cierro mis ojos y caigo en una profunda oscuridad, siento como mi cuerpo que hace poco se sentía pesado ahora se siente más liviano como si me convirtiera en una pluma.

Pero algo me obligo a cerrar los ojos, una luz potente de color rosa pálido. De ella sale una figura es una mujer, es muy bella, aunque algo madura, es mi abuela Yoshie.

"Takao...no debes morir, aun no debes" me dice con dulzura

"abuela...no quiero vivir...para que seguir viviendo en una mentira, en el sufrimiento" le digo con voz quebrada

"no es así...no estas viviendo una mentira, no todo lo que ves es lo que es...mi pequeño se que lo que has vivido durante tu vida ha sudo muy difícil, muchas veces te traicionaron y te han abandonado, pero no estas solo...hay muchas personas que te aprecian...busca el verdadero significado del amor...aun tiene una esperanza" sus palabras me dan animo y me hacen pensar que tal vez la vida valga la pena

Finalmente hago el intento de regresas y siento como mi cuerpo que se encontraba cayendo vuelve a resurgir como un dragón surca el cielo.

"busca el verdadero significado del amor Takao...no te rindas, hay una persona muy especial para ti en alguna parte solo debes buscarla y la hallaras cuando menos te lo esperes...esa persona también te necesita para curar sus heridas, no te rindas, nosotros siempre estaremos velando por ti" escucho la ultimas palabras de mi abuela antes de que su voz se apague.

Esas palabras de aliento, me animaron a seguir viviendo, es verdad el amor se puede presentar cuando uno menos lo imagina, es por eso que no me rendiré, continuare viviendo para algún día encontrara el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Para encontrar a esa persona tan especial, que llenara el vació de mi corazón.

_**Mi espíritu y mi intuición me dicen que el amor**_

_**No se explica, no se mide**_

_**Se expresa, a través de las acciones**_

_**No importa si es una palabra**_

_**O un sentimiento**_

**_Después de todo el amor, es simplemente "amor"_**

Cristal: lo se, esta cursi y corto, pero a mi me gusto, que quieren que haga soy melodramática, soy una romántica empedernida y se que hay muchas a la que les gusta este tipo de fics.

Takao: me has hecho sufrir, Kai como pudiste engañarme con mi propio hermano

Kai. Pero Taka-chan yo te amo

Brooklyn/Cristal: si claro ¬¬

Brooklyn: dejen Reviews

Cristal. Un mega beso a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del fics, saben que acepto todo excepto virus e insultos hacia mi mami.

Ja ne


End file.
